


Resolve

by xnandos



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnandos/pseuds/xnandos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Fujimoto thought himself a strong-willed man. Too bad all that resolve vanished the moment he looked into his eyes. Those beautiful, yet terrifying blue eyes...One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

Father Fugimoto thought himself a strong-willed man. He had to be, after all, to be able to block Satan's numerous attempts to possess him.

So why, he thought desperately – Koumaken in hand—couldn't he kill Satan's spawns?  _Demons, that's all they are,_ he thought to himself, he couldn't risk them both growing up and allow Satan a pawn , could he?

So he steeled himself, bringing Koumaken high above his head, and got ready to bring it down. He tried to keep the images of the twins' severed heads out of his mind.

And then one of the them opened his eyes.

Those blue  _blue_  eyes that stared innocently up at him.

For a second, he thought those were the most beautiful colour he'd ever seen.

And then he remembered they were the same colour as Satan's flames. The blue blue flames that these dem—children would inherit too.

 _I'm sorry_ , he closed his eyes—squeezed them shut,he didn't think he could kill them if he looked again—bringing up Koumaken yet again.

That was when Mephisto sauntered in, startling him, and he looked.

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> old fic from ff.net, under xUVERpanda.


End file.
